


Booby-Trapped

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: Partners in Chaos [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader just wanted a late-night snack, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: "I wouldn't open that door if I were you..."
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Series: Partners in Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043376
Kudos: 4





	Booby-Trapped

Every noise seemed louder at 2 a.m., which is why you found yourself stumbling to the kitchen to appease your growling stomach. That, and you'd heard what sounded like mischief in the making.

Your hunch was right: just as you turned the corner to the kitchen, Loki raced past you.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," he sang, peering down the hallway.

_Sure.._

The kitchen looked normal. No dishes were in the sink, each Avenger's mug was hanging on its hook above the coffeemaker, and the appliances were humming away. Tentatively, you reached toward the pantry for a snack—

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you."

"Loki!" You hissed, jumping back. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He looked like he had a witty comeback ready, but the sound of footsteps outside the kitchen silenced him. Clamping a hand over your mouth, he whisked you to a shadowy corner of the room. Just in time, too: Tony Stark walked in a second later.

From your awkward position in the corner, you could only see what was happening by craning your neck over your shoulder. Judging by the two cups of coffee he'd made, Tony seemed to be in the middle of a scientific breakthrough. And that, you knew, meant a late-night snack was in order.

Loki grinned impishly as Tony neared the pantry. You wondered what trick he had in store: Spring-loaded snakes? A Pop-Tart avalanche?

Tupperware, actually.

Just like in those seemingly far-fetched infomercials, a tower of plastic containers toppled onto the unsuspecting genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist, with the lids cascading down soon after. Heavy footsteps announced Bruce Banner's arrival onto the chaotic scene. But like Tony, he only stared in silence at the Tupperware containers pooling around Tony's ankles and across the kitchen floor.

Loki might have gotten away with it if you hadn't started snickering from your hiding place.

"Damn it, Loki!" Tony growled as the trickster vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: https://caffeinewitchcraft.tumblr.com/post/631425650196185088/dialogue-prompt-i-wouldnt-open-that-door-if-i


End file.
